Three Rules Broken
by Blue-Eyed-Wall
Summary: There are three rules in Sandhurst that Amelia learnt; she has broken all of them. 1- Always follow orders. 2- Emotions never get in the way of a job. 3- Never fall in love. She didn't followed orders, she let emotions get in the way, she fell in love.


Amelia sighed to herself, breaking the rules, falling in love. Emotions, emotions she had never felt before, she couldn't understand them. Looking at her lover; the one who destroyed her control, her planned life. Sergeant Salvae-Tal – from Sandhurst – would be disappointed with her; she was the best in class. 'You could go places,' he use to say, she only went downhill. Slowly, the handsome man beside her woke up, he smiled at her sleepily.

"Hi," Becker whispered, seeing her frown, his face changed to a concerned expression.

"What?" He snuggled closer to her, and held her face in his hands, not letting her look away. Amelia lowered her eyes from his beautiful brown gaze.

"I have broken the rules. All of them, I'm a failure." She whispered to Becker, he started to kiss her neck.

"Rules? Tell me, Amelia, please." He spoke after each kiss.

"One: Always follow orders. Two: Never let your emotions get in the way. And three: There are no such things as heroes," she looked in his eyes, "all of them are broken." Tears began to show in her eyes, emphasising the fact that she showed her emotions too much. Becker frowned,

"Not all of them. Number three; there are no such things as heroes. You have followed that, haven't you?" Becker's eyes were probing, trying to get an answer, Amelia just nodded.

"I suppose so, Becker," she whispered, "you better get going; or you'll be late." Becker gave her one last kiss and jumped out of her bed. Changing quickly, he turned to her before he left and said,

"There are such things as heroes, you are, Amelia." With that said, he turned to her front door, and left. Amelia lost it then, she cried her heart and soul out, whimpering when she thought of Becker, crying when she thought of losing him, and sobbing when she thought of ever having to give him up; he was just too kind, he deserved better, much, much better. She was damaged, too lost in pain, damaged goods. That was what she was, nothing good, nothing important, people could live without her, but not Becker. He was her everything. And he needed better, whether he realised that or not. Tumbling out of bed, she got dressed and left her house, still crying.

. . .

"Hello, Connor." Connor smiled at her, oblivious to her watery eyes.

"Hi, Amelia," Connor replied, smiling. Abby walked up to Amelia, set on asking what was going on between Becker and her.

"Amelia, I have a few papers I need you to see, they're in my office." Amelia frowned at Abby, Abby rarely ever asked her to look at a few papers, it was Connor, Danny or Becker; Amelia was simply ignored, unnoticed to the world. Amelia nodded, uncertain of what would happen, her instincts were telling her to say no and decline, but her curiosity was over taking those messages.

"Follow me, please, Amelia," As Amelia and Abby walked to Abby's office, they passed Becker and he frowned at Abby.

"Abby, what are –" Becker was cut off by Lester.

"Becker, go to my office now. No questions about it, thank you." Lester was abrupt and rude, ignoring the fact that Becker was about to ask a question to Abby.

As soon as Abby got in to her office, she turned to Amelia, waiting for her to say something. After a few minutes silence, Amelia gave in.

"I guess that there are no papers then, Abby, are there." It was not a question, but a statement. Abby shook her head, whether in annoyance or as an answer, Amelia did not know.

"Fair enough, what do you want?" Amelia asked, harshly. Not bothering for small talk.

"Just wanted to talk," Abby replied, not giving a clue to Amelia, not even dropping a hint. Amelia frowned at Abby, annoyed at her simple answer.

"About what, may I ask?" Amelia sighed; bored by the fact that Abby was being her normal difficult self.

"Just things, like, did you know that –" Amelia cut Abby off.

"Cut the crap, Abby, you wanted to ask me something specific, well, go on." Amelia glared at Abby, wanting to leave the room, immediately.

"What's going on between you and Becker?" Abby was quick in saying, Amelia wished that she had declined Abby's offer beforehand, but she couldn't back down now, that would give an answer to Abby; everything. Also, it would show weakness.

"Nothing," Amelia lied. Abby's jaw tightened and pursed her lips, tightly.

"Now, _you_ cut the crap. We both know that's lie, but I want to know the full story." Amelia sighed at Abby, frustrated and tired.

"Like I said, nothing, Abigail." Abby hated that name, in fact, she despised it. Abby walked up to Amelia, in her face.

"I'll find out, and when I do, you won't be able to keep it a secret for any longer, Amelia." Abby stalked off, annoyed that she didn't get any information. At that moment, Amelia felt vulnerable; Abby was right, it couldn't carry on much longer. Then, the buzzer went off, telling the A.R.C team that there was an anomaly in England, again. With a frustrated sigh, Amelia walked to the main A.R.C room where the rest of them were.

"Where is it, Connor?" Amelia asked, annoyed that she didn't know before the rest of the team. Connor twirled in the chair to face Amelia, and said,

"It's in a hospital, but, the thing is, I can't locate it properly." Connor frowned at the thought of being outsmarted by a computer. Amelia was annoyed; how could Connor _not_ know where it was. She frowned at Connor, aware that she was doing that a lot today.

"What do you mean, Connor? What do you mean by 'not able to locate it'?" Amelia asked, really annoyed now. Connor turned back to the anomaly detector.

"I don't _know_, Amelia. Each time I get close to finding it, it goes offline for a few seconds, then returns to the screen, only for us to find that we have to find the coordinates again! It's pathetic," Connor shakes his head in annoyance at the damn computer. Amelia quickly paces to the computer, and leans over the chair to look at the screen.

"Just find the right area, Connor. I'm sure there will be a few people screaming 'bloody monster' and running away from a certain place." Amelia said abruptly, turning away and heading to the armoury room, heading for Amelia's best friends; guns.

. . .

In an murky alley, the A.R.C team searched for the anomaly for hours on end.

"What now, Jenny?" Danny asks her, not bothering to ask Amelia, the head of strategy; she is ignored unless she speaks.

"_I_ don't know! Stop asking, Danny. We either find it, or we don't . Just keep _looking_." Jenny retorts, annoyed that Danny doesn't stop asking her. Becker snorts, amused that Jenny is losing her cool, Amelia does nothing, her face emotionless, her emotions unchanging. Suddenly, there's a clattering noise and a curse. A barking begins, getting closer with each bark till it stops and a growling takes place. A voice takes over the barking, a voice the team wished that they would never hear again,

"I knew you'd come. Like bees to honey, you can't resist it; it's your world, now." Helen. Helen appeared at the entrance and only exit to the alley, blocking their way out.

"Well, well. Speechless, I see, huh. I thought that there would be torrents of insults, seeing that I shot Nick with purpose." At that, Amelia went wild.

"Fuck you, Helen. Why the fuck would you do that? To your _husband_? Were you _cheating_ on him, having an _affair_? Or, was he just a pawn to you? Like so many others, like _Stephen_." When Amelia mentioned Stephen Helen raised her hand; she held a gun.

"Don't push me, Amelia. I've shot someone I cared about, I don't even know you, I won't hesitate." Helen said sharply. It was then that Becker stood in front of Amelia protectively. Helen smiled at that action,

"Ohhh, love. I see." Taking a few steps forward, the dog that barked and growled before appeared at Helens side, growling at the team. Surely they would get out of it, they always did, but at what price? The team thought in unison, as always, Amelia pushed her protector away, and glared at Helen.

"You're a wimp. Using a dog when we have nothing but useless, broken guns. _You_ set this up, didn't you. Even a few days ago, when the alarm went off, a false alarm, but when we were gone, _you_ were in the A.R.C, making false trails. _Leading_ us here, knowing we would do what you wanted, even though we thought that this was real. There was no anomaly, there still isn't, is there. We fell for this, we fell right into your trap." After Amelia's little speech, Helen clapped ironically.

"Well done. You figured it out, Amelia." Connor tried to grab a dustbins lid to hit Helen with, Helen raised her gun, and shot. It wasn't Connor she hit though, she shot Amelia, Amelia who had jumped in front of Connor, saving his life. Bleeding relentlessly, choking on her own blood, she knew that she wasn't going to make it, she was going to die.

Gripping her torso, trying to tear her self apart, she whimpered and closed her eyes.

"No! Do _not_ close your eyes, Amelia!" But Amelia didn't listen, she knew that she could go to a painless place, all she had to do is let her self fall into the dark abyss, and let go of the edge. But, her instincts kicked in, holding her self onto the edge, forcing her self to leap away from the darkness.

"Please," someone whispered in her ear, someone she knew, but someone she couldn't place. She was confused, uncertain whether she should open her eyes and let reality take place, the bright red, painful reality. Or, she could let her self fall into the pitch black, pain_less_ reality. Which one? Then, something was on her lips, unaware that she had stopped breathing, someone was trying to _get_ her to breathe again. _No_, she thought, _I want to give up_.

But, before she let go, she had to say something. Something to _someone_, someone who had a special place in her heart.

"Becker . . ." Amelia whispered, choking on air and blood.

"Yes, Amelia," he replied in her ear. Turning her head to put her lips to his, she kissed him with as much passion that she could muster, then, she stopped, aware that she was losing a fighting battle. She wanted Becker to know something that he didn't know. Taking her few last rattling breaths, she died, saving someone. She died as a hero. Taking one last breath, Amelia whispered in Becker's ear.

"Hero . . ."


End file.
